The flower of love
by TheFannishaUsui
Summary: Cuando Cupido vuelve de sus vacaciones se encuentra con una sorpresa esperándolo en casa. JuandissimoxCupido. Secuela de "Live for the chase" –Traducción-


Disclaimer: Los padrinos mágicos pertenecen a Butch Hartman (¿Así se escribe?) y este maravilloso One-shot a BJXCBFOREVER.

Summary: Cuando Cupido vuelve de sus vacaciones se encuentra con una sorpresa esperándolo en casa. JuandissimoxCupido. Secuela de "Live for the chase" –Traducción-

Personajes: Juandissimo (Padrino mágico), Cupido (Dios del amor)

**The flower of love.**

Es algo común que a Cupido le gusten las rosas.

Las rosas eran un símbolo de amor, después de todo (Seguido de los corazones y luego el mismo Cupido). Especialmente las rosas rojas. Él siempre estaba encantado de recibir rosas de admiradores o ver como se las entregaban a su persona de afecto. Sin embargo, no pudo más que estar sorprendido cuando alguien que trabajaba en el crucero le entrega un ramo de rosas rojas, diciendo que alguien le había pedido que se las diera a Cupido. ¿Tenía un fan que lo acechó hasta ahí para mandarle flores? Halagador, pero espeluznante. Sin embargo, Cupido las aceptó. Había una nota escondido en las flores y la sacó, levantando las gafas de sol de sus ojos para leer el mensaje. A medida que sus ojos azul celestes escaneaban las palabras, levantó la ceja.

_Lo siento._

¡No podía entender una palabra de lo que decía! Sin embargo, parecía bastante agradable. La letra era elegante y curvada, escrita en tinta negra fresca. Se veía bien, así que Cupido metió la nota nuevamente en las flores. Se inclinó y aspiró su aroma. Ah, dulce. Como todas las rosas debían ser. Sonriendo, se puso las gafas de sol nuevamente y se echó hacia atrás en su silla. ¿Ven? Juandissimo nunca le había dado flores.

Su sonrisa cayó. _Juandissimo. _Cupido no siquiera quería pensar en él en ese momento. Después de su reciente discusión, no estaba seguro de qué pasó con su relación. No sabía si habían terminado o no, a pesar de que fue él quien había empezado la discusión. Bueno, Juandissimo había causado el problema, ¡por lo que era su culpa! Cupido no tenía por qué disculparse. Juandissimo era quien debía pedir perdón.

Cupido realmente no le había dicho a Juandissimo que habían terminado. Simplemente se desapareció de allí antes de que Juandissimo pudiera decir algo más. ¿Por qué debería permitir que Juandissimo hiciera una excusa? Juandissimo había elegido a su pequeño "favorito" y era obvio que no era Cupido. Entonces, ¿qué?

Cupido suspiró por la nariz. Era el último día de su crucero, así que tenía que relajarse y desfrutar. Podía pensar luego en su traicionero quizás ex amante. Ahora, él estaba teniendo un tiempo para Cupido.

...

Era un día simplemente fabuloso en Mundo mágico cuando Cupido volvió.

Volvió en la noche, en algún momento alrededor de las siete, probablemente. Tenía su maleta en una mano y el ramo de rosas en la otra. Él todavía no sabía quién las había enviado, pero decidió permitir que continuara enviándole flores (si eso tenía planeado hacer) y dejar que se apareciera más adelante –si quería-. Quisiera o no, Cupido esperaba recibir más rosas. Lograban que su casa se viera incluso mejor de lo que ya era.

Cuando Cupido se acercaba a su puerta principal, ahora vestido en su habitual traje rosa y pañal, se detuvo. Allí, en su puerta, había otro ramo de rosas. Levantó una ceja y puso la maleta en el suelo, flotó donde las flores y las recogió ¿Otro más? Bueno, ¡parece ser que tenía un admirador secreto! ¡Genial! Cupido metió la mano dentro de las flores donde había otra nota. Las espinas habían sido cortadas, lo descubrió cuando encontró la pequeña tarjeta. Sacó el papel blanco cascarón y leyó el mensaje en tinta negra.

_Bienvenido a casa._

Una vez más, ni idea. Cupido alzó una ceja. No llegaba a reconocer el lenguaje, pero le parecía muy familiar. Se encogió de hombros, metió la nota nuevamente en el ramo y olfateó las flores, luego suspiró feliz. ¡Qué manera de volver a casa! Cupido metió la mano del bolsillo y sacó la llave en forma de corazón de amor, para meterla en la cerradura y girarla. Las puertas dobles de su mansión se abrieron cuando las empujó.

— ¡Estoy en casa~! —Cantó, dejando caer la maleta y flores en una pequeña mesa junto a él. Se hizo un completo y total silencio.

Bien, eso fue inesperado.

La última vez que había regresado a casa de sus vacaciones, los querubines prácticamente llegaron en estampida (Porque, al parecer, amaban trabajar. Bien. Ellos deberían). Esta vez, los querubines no estaban en ninguna parte y todo estaba en silencio. Cupido levantó la ceja. Había velas en todas partes –las mesas, las barandillas de las escaleras, ¡incluso algunas en el suelo!- Y todas ellas estaban encendidas, las pequeñas llamas bailaban sobre las mechas. Aquello llenaba el aire con aroma a vainilla y café, Cupido inhalaba ¡Vainilla y café eran sus dos cosas favoritas! Si no fuera tan sospechoso, probablemente se habría sentado ahí a oler el aire. Como Cupido estaba observando la zona no se percató de que la mano de alguien cerró la puerta por la que Cupido había entrado, es decir, hasta que oyó un portazo. El Dios del amor saltó del susto. Poco a poco y con cuidado se dio la vuelta esperando ver un asesino en serie o un ladrón.

En su lugar, vio a su probablemente ex amante.

Juandissimo Magnifico estaba de pie junto a la puerta y, sorprendentemente, tenía el cabello suelto, cayendo sobre sus hombros. Su brazo aun extendido, con la palma de la mano presionando la puerta que acababa de cerrarse. Sonreía de una manera que era… Sexy.

—_Hola_, _Cupido_.

El nombrado frunció el ceño y puso las manos en las caderas.

—Juandissimo, ¿qué es esto?

Juandissimo no respondió y simplemente se enderezó. Llevó su mano libre por detrás de la espalda y ladeándose un poco se puso un objeto entre los dientes. Una rosa roja con las espinas cortadas. Los ojos de Cupido se abrieron ligeramente al reconocer la flor. Juandissimo entonces tomó una posición de baile –los brazos doblados, con el izquierdo viéndose como si fuera a envolverse en su cintura y el derecho doblado sobre su cabeza-. Cuando él chasqueó los dedos la música latina comenzó a sonar en la mansión de Cupido. El Dios del amor miró a su alrededor, tratando de averiguar de dónde provenía la música, luego se volvió hacia Juandissimo. Juandissimo sonrió lo mejor que pudo con la rosa en la boca y bailó hacia Cupido, tomando suavemente la mano. Cupido la apartó.

—No. No lo hagas. Basta.

Juandissimo no se daría por vencido, y se limitó a tomar nuevamente la mano. Cupido tenía el sano juicio de tratar de apartar la mano, pero Juandissimo tiró de él hasta que sus pechos casi se tocaban; un brazo sorprendentemente insistente se envolvió alrededor de su cintura para mantenerlo ahí. Cupido se lo quedó mirando. Juandissimo sonrió con la rosa. Cupido frunció el ceño ligeramente. Si Juandissimo pensaba que un rápido baile arreglaría todo, estaba equivocado. Aunque… Era agradable. Ya podía sentir disolverse su enfado –solo un poco- y, a juzgar por la mirada en el rostro de Juandissimo, también lo notaba.

Juandissimo suavemente tiraba de Cupido mientras bailaba, rogando con sus ojos morados mientras que susurraba palabras. Juandissimo suavemente lo hizo girar a su alrededor y Cupido estaba casi avergonzado de decir que se sonrojó (Pfft… ¡Él era el Dios del amor! Él no se sonrojaba. Él provocaba sonrojos.) Juandissimo lo inclinó bajando un poco.

—Juan- —Comenzó Cupido, pero Juandissimo puso su dedo índice sobre sus labios. La regla era clara; no hablar. Juandissimo se apartó y comenzó el verdadero baile.

Ellos hicieron todo lo que se podía. Juandissimo lo hizo girar, daban vueltas, lo levantaba para girarlo en el aire e incluso se tambaleaba a veces. Cupido secretamente era un fanático de estas cosas. Culpó a su madre por hacerle ver todas esas películas románticas cuando era joven. Por supuesto, de nuevo, era todo parte de su "formación". En el transcurso, Cupido se puso a realmente bailar con él. Juandissimo amplió su sonrisa. Obviamente todo era parte de un plan. Oh, bueno. Era un gran plan.

Entonces todo volvió. Todo el coqueteo de Juandissimo (El que no era con él), el casi engaño mientras Cupido estaba de vacaciones, y el hecho de que ni siquiera tratara de disculparse cuando Cupido lo enfrentó. Solo le dio una horrible caja de chocolates (que ni siquiera tenían caramelo, como Cupido descubrió en su travesía). Juandissimo volvió a bajarlo, mirando a los ojos de Cupido acercándose más. Sus pechos estaban más cerca que antes. Cupido se sonrojó cuando sintió la mano de Juandissimo en cierta parte de su cuerpo, una parte del cuerpo un poco más debajo de su espalda. Juandissimo sonrió a través de su rosa, obviamente pensando que había tenido éxito en su plan de conseguir que Cupido le perdonara, pero la ira del Dios estaba de vuelta haciendo que empujara lejos a Juandissimo. Este levantó una ceja y lo miró con confusión, sacando la flor de su boca.

— _¿Mi amor?_

Los ojos de Cupido fueron a la rosa en la mano de Juandissimo. Reconoció el color rojo sangre, los espacios donde deberían estar las espinas. Y Juandissimo, no había hablado en inglés. Había hablado español. Cupido sabía que el lenguaje le era familiar.

— ¡Eso era! —Exclamó—Tú eres quien me envió las flores y las notas, que estaban en español.

Juandissimo sonrió.

—Oh sí, _mi amor_—. Se acercó y le extendió la mano, pero Cupido dio un paso atrás. Juandissimo ladeó la cabeza—. _¿Mi amor?_

—Yo no soy tu _amor_—. Dijo Cupido bruscamente, cruzando los brazos enojado y apartado, dándole la espalda al hada español—. Creo que eso ya está claro.

—Oh, Cupido. No me digas que todavía estás enojado por eso.

Cupido frunció el ceño.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con "no me digas"? Claro que estoy enojado. ¿Pensaste que unas flores y un baile resolverían todo?

El rostro de Juandissimo cayó. Honestamente, sí, pensó que funcionaría. Él sabía quién era Cupido. Le gustaban las cursis muestras de afecto. Pero esta vez, esta vez, Juandissimo fue un poco lejos con su coqueteo hacia Wanda. Tal vez por eso Cupido aun no le perdonaba.

—_Mi amor, _¿por qué dudas de mi afecto?

—Tal vez porque no me gusta el hecho de que todavía coquetees con esa adicta al chocolate con voz chillona.

Los hombros de Juandissimo cayeron.

—No he hablado con Wanda desde que te fuiste.

—Me resulta difícil de creer.

La frente de Juandissimo se frunció.

—_Mi amor_, ¿qué tengo que hacer para ganar tu corazón? ¿Ponerme de rodillas?

Cupido se burló.

—Oh, por favor, como si alguna vez lo- —. Hizo una pausa mientras miraba por encima del hombro, viendo a Juandissimo de rodilla. Cupido volteó de nuevo. Sí, está bien, estaba de rodillas. ¿Y?

Juandissimo tomó suavemente la mano de Cupido.

—Cupido, te he extrañado más que la madrugada al sol—. Le besó al Dios el dorso de la mano.

La ir de Cupido empezó a derretirse. ¡Oh, vamos! ¡El hombre estaba de rodillas! ¡Besando su mano! Cupido forzó una mueca de nuevo en su rostro. "Más que la madrugada al sol", ¡bah! Esa probablemente era otra frase usada antes en Wanda.

—Lo sé—, dijo Juandissimo—. Te haré panqueques cada mañana y también café.

Cupido resopló.

—Tú y yo sabemos que eres un terrible cocinero, así que, técnicamente, me estás amenazando.

El rostro de Juandissimo cayó. Él hace mucho no estaba tan desesperado. Después de que él y Wanda rompieran, él se desesperó por recuperarla. Había enviado flores y cantado serenata (Bueno, ¿qué esperaban? ¡Cantar es quien era! La magia de su alma), a pesar de su padre sobreprotector. No había tenido miedo (Bueno, está bien, tal vez un poco). La desesperación había vuelto. ¿Realmente sus sentimientos por Cupido eran tan fuertes? ¿Al mismo nivel que sus sentimientos por Wanda? Obviamente era así, porque ahí estaba, de rodillas, casi suplicando para que Cupido le perdonara.

—_Mi amor_—intentó de nuevo. Ok, si esto no funcionaba no sabía lo que haría—cuando no estás aquí mi corazón, y mis músculos sexys—dobló los brazos, rasgando su camisa. Pero apareció otra en cuestión de segundos—duelen por ti.

El ceño de Cupido desapareció completamente de su cara. Bueno… Eso fue probablemente la cosa más romántica que hubiese escuchado nunca, y él había escuchado un montón de cosas románticas en su vida. Pero… Sin duda, Juandissimo no pudo haber querido decir eso. Por supuesto, otra vez, Cupido (de todas las personas) había conseguido a Juandissimo Magnifico de rodillas, medio rogando el perdón. No mucha gente podría lograr algo así. Cupido se sentía orgulloso. Poco a poco el Dios del amor miró por encima de su hombro hacia el hada española.

— ¿En serio?

—_Sí._

Cupido le miró durante unos instantes, comprobando si lo decía en serio. Los últimos días pasaron por su mente. Las flores, las notas escritas en español, todo lo que lo llevaba a esto. Hubo un momento de silencio, y luego Cupido sonrió.

Juandissimo lentamente le devolvió la sonrisa, con un brillo de esperanza en los ojos.

—Levántate—, dijo Cupido y él hizo caso. El Dios fue donde él y luego envolvió los brazos alrededor de su cuello, abrazándolo de tal manera que Juandissimo no dudó el haber sido perdonado. Juandissimo pasó el brazo por la cintura de Cupido. Cuando este se retiró, puso las manos sobre el pecho de Juandissimo. El Dios del Amor le sonrió dulcemente y luego se inclinó para besarlo. Lo que él no notó, mientras cerraba los ojos, era que Juandissimo había puesto de nuevo la rosa entre sus dientes. Mientras los labios e Cupido se acercaban a los de Juandissimo, el hada español utilizó su lengua para empujar la rosa entre los dientes de Cupido. Los ojos del nombrado se abrieron de golpe y miró hacia abajo a la flor roja y luego a quien se la dio, este se limitó a sonreír. Los ojos de Cupido se entrecerraron y quitó la rosa de su boca, sosteniéndola en una mano mientras se inclinaba y unía los labios en un beso que Juandissimo alegremente regresó.

Todo era perfecto. La música latina continuaba sonando, a pesar de que la pareja había dejado a bailar. Los aromas mezclados de las velas continuaban invadiendo su nariz, así como los aroma de cada uno –el almizclado de Juandissimo y el dulce de Cupido-. Chocolate y algo que Cupido no podía identificar era todo lo que podían saborear.

Cuando finalmente se separaron, Juandissimo presionó su frente con la de Cupido. Este sonrió de forma casi nerviosa y se sonrojó.

—Nunca llegué a preguntarte—, dijo Juandissimo—. ¿Cómo estuvo tu crucero?

—Fabuloso—. Respondió Cupido—. Bebidas frías, concurso de limbo, buffet y me dieron un masaje—continuó alegremente.

Juandissimo se detuvo al escuchar la última parte. Por lo que él sabía, era el único que le había dado alguna vez un masaje a Cupido y estaba muy acostumbrado a oír el alegre suspiro del Dios mientras le decía que moviera las manos ligeramente. Pero el pensar en otra persona haciéndole eso a Cupido –tocándolo de esa forma- hizo que una emoción casi desconocida se desarrollara en su estómago. Tendría que hacerle un masaje muy pronto para hacer desaparecer al sentimiento negativo.

—Pero es bueno estar de vuelta—. Añadió Cupido.

Lo que ninguno de los dos hombres notó, sin embargo, fue que habían varios pares de ojos fijos en ellos desde la puerta.

—Te dije que eran novios—dijo uno de los querubines.

—Carl, me debes cincuenta dólares—. Dijo otro en voz baja.

— ¿El jefe se ve feliz?

—Sí, así es.

— ¿Debemos decirle a su madre?

Los querubines miraron al que había hablado. Todos ellos hicieron una pausa en sus pensamientos. Una de sus tareas era informar a los padres de Cupido (más específicamente, a su madre) de lo que hacía. Su madre era casi insoportablemente protectora con él (Fue un milagro que le permitiera mudarse) y el que se enterase de que su hijo salía con un hombre que coqueteaba con mujeres en presencia de Cupido probablemente no era lo mejor.

—…No—. Respondió uno de los querubines—. Todavía no, al menos.

Todos asintieron con la cabeza, luego voltearon y se alejaron flotando. Lo mejor sería darle a la pareja un poco de espacio.

...

Unas semanas más tarde, el Dios del amor el hada español estaban en el centro comercial de Mundo Mágico (Bueno, era más que Cupido estaba haciendo compras. Juandissimo solo era un par de manos extras). Juandissimo se quedó fuera de la tienda de ropa casi con impaciencia, esperando que Cupido acabara. La tienda en sí era realmente un poco femenina, así que era perfecta para Cupido.

Todo, hasta el momento, había mejorado entre los dos. Habían pasado tiempo juntos –dentro y fuera de la mansión de Cupido- y Juandissimo había mejorado controlándose a sí mismo frente a Wanda (Al menos un poco). La había visto la semana anterior, mientras estaba con el Dios de cabello roa y Cupido le había dado una mirada que decía "aquí vamos de nuevo". Pero el hada español había conseguido ganar suficiente autocontrol para tomar con fuerza la muñeca de Cupido y se fueron a la cafetería. Cupido se confundió, pero aceptó la oferta, mirando por encima de su hombro mientras se iban flotando. Era un comienzo.

Juandissimo frunció el ceño ligeramente. Si Mundo mágico sabía de él y Cupido ¿Los molestarían? Probablemente. No de forma reprobatoria, sino más debido a la cantidad de mujeres tras Juandissimo y Cupido. Imagínense cuánta angustia y odio causarían. ¡Anti Cupido probablemente se quedaría sin flechas! Probablemente acusarían a Cupido de haber usado una de sus flechas de amor con Juandissimo. Por supuesto, de nuevo, ¿cuánto tiempo más su relación podría ser un secreto? No mucho más tiempo, probablemente. Cupido estaba impaciente por eso, Juandissimo podía decirlo. Tuvo que evitar tomarle la mano a Juandissimo en público o besarlo. Y a este tampoco le hacía mucha gracia.

Las puertas de la tienda se abrieron y Cupido flotó hacia afuera, con bolsas de compra en las dos manos.

—Oye, Juan, no creerás lo que encontré en la- —él no alcanzó a terminar, sin embargo, porque Juandissimo –tan ensimismado en los pensamientos de ello dos "saliendo"- lo agarró de la cintura y lo besó. Los ojos de Cupido se abrieron –tal vez por la sorpresa o tal vez porque recordaba dónde estaban-. Sin embargo, con mucho gusto devolvió el beso, cerrando los ojos. Las bolsas cayeron de sus manos mientras las ponía en el pecho de Juandissimo.

Ellos escucharon varios gritos ahogados por las hadas que se detuvieron a mirar. Unas de las chicas más cercanas incluso se desmayaron. Cupido fue el primero en separarse por la curiosidad que llegó a él.

—Uh… Estamos en público—. Le recordó.

—_Sí_. Y no me importa—respondió Juandissimo suavemente.

Cupido lo miró, parpadeando. Los ojos de color púrpura frente a él decían la verdad: A Juandissimo realmente no le importaba. Cupido sonrió ampliamente y estaba tan cerca de chillar. Abrazó fuerte a Juandissimo (Casi derribándolo) y sonrió _¡Sí! ¡Por fin! _Oh, Cupido quería desesperadamente sacar la lengua hacia las mujeres con actual ceño fruncido, todas de corazón roto por perder a Juandissimo.

Juandissimo sonrió y ayudó a Cupido a recoger sus compras, luego besó la mejilla del Dios de pelo rosa. El hada español flotaba por la calle con él, en dirección a la mansión de Cupido.

Cupido y Juandissimo hicieron algo que no habían hecho antes. Se tomaron de las manos en público.

**-Fin-**

Dios, amo estos fics n.n la nota: Las palabras en español están en cursiva ;) ¡ojalá les guste tanto como a mí! Esta pareja necesita más seguidoras de habla hispana –suspira-


End file.
